1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing orders remotely through use of a receiver that collects information from nearby transmitters.
2. Background of the Invention
Time has become an increasingly precious commodity in today's society. Thus, businesses continually devise timesaving processes to decrease customer idle time during service. While decreasing idle time, customers may spend additional time shopping or other activities that promote more business. Furthermore, businesses that have increased their efficiency by decreasing idle time tend to attract more customers who are attracted by the efficiency of such businesses.
One such process that has increased in many types of businesses because of its timesaving nature for customers is the drive-through or drive up window businesses. Typical examples of such businesses include fast food restaurants, laundry centers, dry-cleaning shops, pharmaceutical prescription drug stores, liquor stores, or the like. However, even with such businesses, customers waste considerable time waiting in drive-up window lines to place their orders, then wait in queue to get their orders and/or receive their products.
The resulting wait in drive-through lines often wastes fuel and time. For example, sometimes it may be quicker to park a vehicle and go inside a fast food restaurant to order and receive food than it is to wait in the drive-through line. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and system to improve the efficiency of order-taking thereby preventing customer idle time waiting for their order to be processed.